Opposite Attraction
by Ecelebi
Summary: Misty is attending Green Leaf Academy, and is rivals with the infamous Ash Ketchum, the schools best battler. What happens when a switch in Lab partners makes them question their feelings? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So, I got this idea for a new story the other day, and wrote it down before I forget, hope you enjoy. feel free to review =)

I don't own anything.

Ash-17

Misty-17

May-16

Dawn-15

**Green Leaf Academy 8:00 A.M**

"_Damn stupid school why does it have to start so early" _I think as I drag my legs toward my first period class, my body moving with the flow of the crowded hallway.

My trance is broken by a loud girly voice screaming at me.

"_How can anybody have so much energy at this time"_ I turn slowly, already knowing who it was.

I push against the flood of students, and finally reach Dawn, one of my best friends, who runs up to me and pulls me into a hug, as if she hasn't seen me in years while screaming, "Hey, Misty!"

I pull her off me, just to be ambushed by her voice telling some kind of story; it's too early to listen to her, so I just nod as if I'm listening.

I'm Misty Waterflower, and as you can guess that is the infamous Dawn Berlitz, (I know she's loud but she's also a great friend, well sometimes), anyway, I also have another best friend named May Maple she's a bit more sensible than Dawn. We all go to Green Leaf Academy, I'm a junior, Dawns a freshman, and May is a sophomore, today is the first day of school; I hate the first day.

"So, Misty what classes do you have" without waiting for me to say anything she starts to ramble again "I have Geometry, English, P.E…"

"_Where's May when you need her" _I think as I tune Dawn out and we walk casually towards our classes.

At that moment May walks up to us, face bright red and looking like she could kill someone.

"What happened to you?" I ask, wanting more than anything to shut Dawn up.

"I'll kill him, I swear this is the year I'm going to kill him" her eyes blaze red, she's in her own world.

"Okay, who are you talking about? I'm lost" I say trying to calm her down as she punches her locker, almost denting it.

"Drew! Who else, I swear I'll kill him. This morning I was on the bus, when he walks up to me, and oh, it was stupid…grrr" she has a short temper when it comes to Drew, "He really knows how to push my buttons."

"_It's the first day and already this is happening; well, I hope the REST of my day is normal." _After that May dashes off to her first class, leaving Dawn and I to walk to ours alone.

I drag myself to Science, my first class of the day, when I hear someone cockily call my name, or rather their nickname for me, I hate that name.

"Hey, Mist, what a coincidence" they smirk at me; I turn red with rage immediately.

"_Oh, god, shoot me now, why do I have to have my VERY FIRST class with this stupid, cocky, kid" _I think as I melt into the furthest seat from him.

He simply walks right up next to me, gloating, "I thought this class was going to be boring, but now I see it's going to be tons of fun" he laughs innocently at me.

"Ash Ketchum, why don't you just go back to the stupid little farm town you came from already" I hiss at him, losing all restraint, if any, that I was holding back.

"But then I wouldn't be able to make you mad" he snickers away back to his seat.

That's the stupid, Ash Ketchum, some kind of great battler or something, as you can see I don't like him very much. He transferred last year to our school, and since day one I couldn't stand his cocky face. Plus, he fried my bike that same day and never paid me back. He's like my rival, the same way Drew is May's.

"_Come on teacher show up, please; I can't believe I can't wait to SEE a teacher for once" _

My prayer worked, Professor Rose came strolling in, not paying anyone attention, more interested in the newspaper in her hands than a class full of teenagers.

"Attendance" she says with a melancholy voice, starting immediately after "Melody, Candy, Sam…"

The second the bell rang I spirited towards my locker(anything to get away from Ash, who was currently walking side by side with me?)

"_What? How did he get there so fast? I thought I was sprinting"_

"So, Mist what other class's do you have" he snickers as he says this, very suspicious

"What are you up to?" I raise an eyebrow at him

"I'm just being friendly with my peers, anyway got to run I'll catch you later" he runs off

"Weirdo, what was that about" I walk to the next class.

**Lunchtime 12:00 P.M**

I walk to our regular table, right in the corner of the whole cafeteria. My face was fuming with anger as I meet Dawn and May.

"Wow Misty, are you alright? You look like me this morning" May asks while taking a bite out of her hamburger, "oh, wait, let me guess" she points a finger in the air, thinking

"Well, if she's this mad it could only mean it has something to do with Ash" Dawn answers for May, absentmindedly

"Oh, I'll tell you exactly what that stupid little annoying ugly bastard from that nowhere town did THIS time…I swear I'll kill him" I am now on full out rage mode, and starting to trail off topic

"Wow, relax Misty, you're scary when you're mad" May says a little afraid of her redheaded friend, who was pacing in circles muttering 'I swear I'll kill him'

I finally hear May's comment "you would be too if in EVERY class you have an annoying ass like Ash bugging you. He's in ALL of my classes!" By that point I'm hysterical and screaming

Dawn puts a hand over my mouth, as I was attracting a lot of attention from not only the students but the faculty

"Will you shut up, you're embarrassing us" she whispers in my ear

"_Yeah, this is coming from the girl who squeals when she says the right answer" _I roll my eyes at her.

On the other end of the cafeteria (opposite corner)

Ash, Brock (works in the school office), Gary, Drew and Paul are all laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, you should of seen her face when she found out we have the same classes" he grabs his stomach "she freaked"

"So, that explains why you wanted to be the first person to talk with the counselors this morning, but how did you manage to get in the same classes as Misty?" Brock asks while wiping away a tear from his eye

"That was easy, the counselor owed me a favor so I saw Misty's class schedule, then I changed three of my classes to match hers" Ash explains with a proud smile on his face, the same he wears when he wins a battle.

"I wish I could do that with May, I would love to see her face if she knew we had the same schedule" Drew laughs even harder, picturing May in Misty's position

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do? I can't stay in the same classes as him, I'll go insane" I had finally calmed down, and now was in a depressed mood<p>

"It's not so bad, just stay away from him" May pats my shoulder like a mother consoling her daughter

"But this is only the first day, and I feel sick already" I throw my head on the table in defeat

"_I don't think I'll be able to survive"_

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the first chapter ), hope you enjoyed so far. I wasn't going to post this story until later but I'm kinda bored so, anyways feel free to review.<em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Ash-17

Misty-17

Gary-17

May-16

Dawn-15

**Green Leaf Academy 8:00 A.M (Day two of torture- Science class)**

I walk in right when the bell rings—late. I rush in and apologize to the teacher, who simply tells me to stop interrupting and sit down. Ash snickers.

"_I swear I'll kill him"_ I think as a vain starts to pop out of my neck, 'Just stay away from him', May's words ring in my head

"_Yeah she's right, that's the way to make him mad, ignoring him"_ I smile triumphantly to myself

"Okay class today we choose lab partners for the rest of the semester, as well as for our big projects due in the next few weeks" the monotone voice of Professor Rose catches everyone's attention

"_Barely the second day of school and there's already a big project due; I hate this school"_ I think to myself as my head wilts onto my desk

"We'll start with…" she looks over the class for the first time, widening her eyes when she notices a boy in the back with black hair, and a red and white baseball hat on.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Ash Ketchum, I've heard a lot about you" she smirks at him "How about we start with you, pick a lab partner"

(Ash's POV)

I stand in front of a class full of people who were staring at me with hope in their eyes, wishing to be my lab partner; especially the girls.

I sigh loudly _"who should I pick?"_

I look from face to face one more time, trying to figure out who to pick, when I notice a certain redhead looking intently out the window, and trying very hard not to be noticed

I grin, "Misty Waterflower"

She jumps out of her seat, ready to pound me.

"What! No. I'm sorry Professor Rose, but I can't be his partner" she runs to the teacher, pleading.

"Who does she think she is? That's the cutest boy in school and she doesn't want to be his partner" a brunette girl whispers loudly to everyone else in the class.

(End Ash POV)

I roll my eyes at the comment, but continue pleading to the teacher, "Please, please, please, Professor, anyone else but him, please, I'm begging you" I'm practically on my knees.

She pushes her glasses up and stares at my face "Miss Waterflower…I'm sorry but you're going to have to suck it up." She says with no remorse

"But I can't stand him!" I squeal like a five year old, not caring that I now had everyone's attention

"Sorry, but sometimes we have to put up with people we don't like. Now take your seat. Okay next is Gary Oak" she says as she continues with rest of the class

I storm to my seat when a note hits me in the leg, cautiously I pick it up and open it enough to read the contents

_** I told you this class would be fun**_

_** Ash ;]**_

I turn over my shoulder to glare at him, but he just waves at me, mouthing "Hi, partner". I crumble the paper into a small ball and throw it in the trashcan. The rest of the class passed by fast, I take a few notes here and there but can't concentrate.

The bell rings and I storm right up to Ash, he is walking with Gary Oak (weird, I thought they were like enemies or something) I grab him my his shirt collar and use my full force to push him up against the lockers, he doesn't even flinch, adding to my frustration.

"What the hell was that stunt you pulled back there Ketchum, why on earth would you choose me to be your partner?" I give him a death glare

"Uh, maybe because I love to bug you, and besides I did say the class would be fun, and it was" he smiles dumbly at me

The same vain pops out of my neck; I have officially lost all control. Before I walk away from the dumb ass, I grab my mallet and let out a bit of my frustration on his head.

I storm off to my next class.

"OW!" I say as I rub my head where Misty's mallet just took away some of my brain cells. Gary is snickering next to me.

"Why don't you just admit you like her already?"

I roll my eyes at him, "what are you talking about Gary?" I continue rubbing my head, a large red bump forming.

"I'm talking about, you doing all this stuff to Misty because you like her, not cause you like to make her mad" he says as if he's talking to the densest person on the planet

I scoff at him, "Why would I like Misty, there's tons of other girls that want to be with me"

"Uh, maybe cause she's not one of them" he says, not amused

I stop to think about his comment for a second, but then dismiss it by saying "come on, stop talking nonsense Gary" I start to walk faster, trying to end the conversation

No luck, he catches up to me "Then why DID you pick her as your partner" he adds with a cocky smile taking over his face.

"Like I said, I like to piss her off, that's it" I roll my eyes at him, starting to get annoyed

"Yeah right," he says while rolling his eyes back at me, "then how about we switch partners, you go with my sister Daisy and I'll be with Misty. Since you don't like her it won't be a problem right" he says with a conniving expression, giving me the creeps

"Fine, but I'm telling you right now that you're going to regret it"

With that I continue onto my next class, silently debating the real reason I mess with Misty.

**Day two, Lunchtime 12:00 P.M**

I stroll over to Dawn and May as usual, sliding in next to May, and laying my head on the table.

"What happened today?" Dawn asks unsympathetically

"I think I am going to go crazy guys, I can't take it anymore" I muffle my answer out from underneath my arm, which is covering my face

"Come on Misty cheer up, it can't be that bad, even I don't hate Drew that much" May intervenes, getting a bit annoyed with her depressed friend

"_Why does she always bring Drew up in all our conversations? I think I need to investigate this further, but not today. I feel too warped up in my life to wonder about May's right now"_

* * *

><p>There's chapter 2. hope you enjoyed =), I'll update as soon as possible.<em><br>_


End file.
